<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Should We Get Married or Just Go On Killing Each Other? by pillzkill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532600">Should We Get Married or Just Go On Killing Each Other?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillzkill/pseuds/pillzkill'>pillzkill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Love You So Much It’s Killing Us Both [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:00:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillzkill/pseuds/pillzkill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is a fool who likes to play too many games.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Love You So Much It’s Killing Us Both [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Should We Get Married or Just Go On Killing Each Other?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wanted to whip up something and add onto the last part and maybe continue on. thanks palz! xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frank is staring at him and he's trying not to notice, or show that it's driving him fucking <em>crazy</em>. Gerard doesn't know the exact look on his face but he knows it's probably sultry and slutty. Probably doing something stupid with his lips or something and- Fuck!</p><p>The bus moves in a way that bumps and fucks up what he's drawing, the marker he was using skid across it. The little ghost now has black smudges all over it. He grumbles a little and shakes his head, he makes the mistake of looking right at Frank and yep, he's doing exactly as he thought.</p><p>He's staring at him, his brows a little furrowed, his lips looking wet and pink, he catches him running his tongue over his stupid lip ring. Stupid Frank, he fuckin swears.</p><p>"You need something?" Gerard raises his brows and waves a hand around.</p><p>"I do actually, I think you know that," Frank says calmly.</p><p>Gerard just stares at him, him and his stupid face and his stupid little bandana around his neck. He's wearing a little black and white bandana around his neck and a very faded shirt that had some band's logo on it at some point. He's sitting crisscross on the couch across from him, the knees on his jeans ripped and exposing his pale bony knees he can see little scrapes on.</p><p>"Why? You need something too?" Frank is still staring at him with that look.</p><p>Gerard rolls his eyes and goes back to what he was doing, he doesn't know what to do with this little ghost now. Maybe he's just a little messy, like Pig-Pen or something? Maybe that's what this little guy is, he's just a kind of a messy ghost. He kind of gets lost in making a backstory for this ghost for a while, he completely forgets about Frank staring at him.</p><p>Until…</p><p>Frank starts humming, for whatever reason. It's a low meticulous hum, not going anywhere, just trying to get on Gerard's nerves so he gives into him.</p><p>"You really gotta do that?" He looks back up at the little fool.</p><p>"Why? You don't like it? What are you gonna do?" Frank is really starting to work on his nerve now, he knows exactly what he's doing. He knows exactly what he's trying and he isn't giving into him one bit. He doesn't want Frank to "win."</p><p>"Nothing <em>you</em> had in mind," Gerard says and continues to look at him. Frank's lips spread into a small smirk, Gerard rolls his eyes again.</p><p>"Why not?" Frank asks and the tone is slowly becoming more and more menacing.</p><p>Gerard gets up and heads towards the back lounge, he passes the bunks where Ray and Mikey decided to spend their time. He hears some snoring and a movie paying quietly, they're relaxing while Gerard is trying to get Frank off of his back.</p><p>He sits down on one of the chairs and pretends he's not expecting him. He just stares down at his sketchbook, the little ghost is all smudgy, kind of gives him an empty feeling in a way. He doesn't understand how, maybe because he just wants to continue this guys story and Frank is being a little fool again, y'know?</p><p>Some minutes go by and Frank doesn't bust in, he knows he's waiting a while. To give Gerard the idea he's not going to, see he has Frank completely figured out and always has. Through their friendship and everything, he's always had Frank put together, not an easy thing no but he's lucky like that. Since they've said "I love you" for the first time things have been great, they’re closer than ever and really have had a great relationship. </p><p>Except…</p><p>That Frank likes to play games. Frank <em>really</em> likes to do this with him. He likes trying to fuck with him, it used to be all tension and anger but now it's more like some annoying <em>'I annoy you because I love you…and want you to fuck me:)'</em> kind of deal. He also could've sworn Frank even texted some shit like that to him once. It was very cute in the beginning but now this little fucker really tests him.</p><p>Gerard waits for Frank to come through the door and it never comes, now he's trying to figure out what his next little plan is. He just wants to get back to doodling so he looks for one of his markers again and- yeah okay. He see's it. He left all of them over there where he was sitting. He can already see Frank giggling to himself, god that- he is <em>SO</em>- Gerard just shakes his head again, <em>fucking Frank.</em></p><p>He takes a few moments and then decided no, you know what? Frank's not winning this little game, he steps back out again. He passes the bunks again and nothing has changed since before, he see's Frank smirking at him.</p><p>"You're so funny Frankie," he says sarcastically and tries collecting the markers he's used and puts them in the little case he uses.</p><p>"I'm hilarious," Frank tuts, he shifts again where he's sitting, uncrossing his legs and sitting normally again.</p><p>Gerard tries packing up all of his pens quickly, he drops one but doesn't really notice until he realizes it rolled over to Frank. He tries to quickly snatch it up by his shoe but he realizes Frank has already done that.</p><p>He scolds at him, "You know what? I don't even need that one so, jokes on you pal."</p><p>Frank's smirk widens, he puts the marker to his mouth, lightly biting on the blue cap. Gerard doesn't even like blue anyway, so whatever.</p><p>"Yeah?" Frank continues to suck on the cap, for some reason this really gets to Gerard, he tries snatching it from his hand. He immediately pulls it away out of his reach and Gerard continues to try to move his arm closer and closer, Frank's laughing his head off just like he knew he would.</p><p>"Give it here!" Gerard says and keeps pulling at him, he even tries pulling the stupid little bandana up to his face to distract him but no dice. Frank somehow keeps pulling his arm, keeping it strongly in place. He's smaller than Gerard but damn he really is kind of strong.</p><p>It's not until they hear Ray's voice they stop, "Oh you guys! I swear, what is this? Some new thing? Some new kind of sex game-"</p><p>"Sex games? Who's playing sex games, that's totally like…" Mikey's voice trails behind him, "Oh, it's just you guys."</p><p>Gerard gets off of Frank and continues to scold him, Frank didn't win and he won't win.</p><p>"Nothing just…" Gerard waves a hand and breathes out a little, he's not going to admit he's just the tiniest bit winded. How is that even possible? He has sex with Frank and that's like- he doesn't understand this. It doesn’t matter again, whatever. He sits down again on the couch and ignores Frank's stupid face, ignores how happy he is that he's sucking on a blue marker. What kind of- What-</p><p>WHATEVER.</p><p>~</p><p>They're out the next day, after a show just getting some late food. Frank hasn't really done anything else since then, he's kept his shenanigans down and hasn't fucked with him since. He's actually been really cute and cuddly, just relaxed overall.</p><p>Frank is now poking at his food in front of Gerard while Ray is talking about how he only really cares for older horror movies, these newer one's lacking some kind of actual aesthetic or something like that. Gerard's not really listening, only trying to</p><p>"You okay?" Gerard asks him softly.</p><p>"I'm good, just thinking," Frank says back with the same softness.</p><p>"About what?" Gerard has a small smile on his face.</p><p>"Getting fucked," Frank smirks at him.</p><p>This little fucker.</p><p>Gerard almost chokes, he looks and see's the other guys aren't paying attention and didn't hear anything. He stares at Frank again, he kind of scolds him again and then is blank.</p><p>"Yeah well, I'm thinking about how hungry I am, wow am I hungry," he pretends to be super invested in his food again. He's not really, it's not even really that good but he doesn't want to complain. He appreciates the work people do no matter what so really-</p><p>"I'm hungry too you know, for your di-"</p><p>"I know everything you're up to and you're not going to win," Gerard tells him quickly, Frank doesn't look taken back by this, it only seems to fuel him. He grins and continues to poke at his food, "I always win," Frank shrugs and then decided to join in on whatever conversation Ray and Mikey were having.</p><p>The night on the bus is a little restless, it's not too bad. He always yearns for the nights in a hotel though, but this isn't too bad. Right now he's in his bunk trying to read a book, he has his little light on and is really trying to concentrate. He gets the feeling Frank is around him and he is going to try to do some shit and he really-</p><p>Hungry for your dick? What kind of shit is that? This guy is really trying to <em>go there</em>.</p><p>A little bit of time goes by, he starts feeling a little stuffy. The summer isn't his favorite time but it's much better than snow being everywhere. He pushes his cover down a bit, feeling a little bit better until a little bit later he feels completely stuffed in. He thinks it's probably safe to step out for a little bit, Frank is probably passed out or something. He gets out of his bunk and is immediately met with Frank's stupid little smirk.</p><p>"Having fun?"</p><p>"Oh shut up," Gerard rolls his eyes and tries to moves away from him, Frank pushes up against him a little bit this time.</p><p>"You gonna make me?" Frank is grinning again, that little twisted grin he does. His lip ring moving a little bit as he does so.</p><p>Gerard huffs back a little in his face, they continue to stare each other down.</p><p>"And if I do?" Gerard raises and eyebrow at him. He might just give Frank what he wants but it's not going to be now, he's going to fuck with him when he least expects it. Give him a taste of his own medicine.</p><p>"I don't know," Frank puts on a fake sweet voice, pouting his lips.</p><p>Gerard smirks and gets a little closer to him, their lips almost touching, "Yeah?" he breathes out a bit, giving the feeling that he's going to kiss him.</p><p>"Well it's too hot in here and I gotta go" he says quickly and walks away cheerfully. He hears Frank make a small frustrated noise, not what he usually does, he takes it and runs. Turning it into another little game to bother Gerard with. He feels good about that one, <em>really</em> good. He walks down to the little area with the couches, he sits next to Mikey who's trying to watch a movie about demons or something unholy. The air is much cooler, the leather of the couch is cool on his skin.</p><p>Frank follows him and sits on the couch across from him and Mikey, he's not looking at the TV but right at Gerard, <em>yet again</em>. He pretends to not notice or care for a bit but Mikey surely notices and immediately asks if he's in a staring contest with either one of them they weren't aware of.</p><p>"Your brother thinks he can out do me," Frank says sounding very smug, he's still not looking or visibly giving him any attention whatsoever.</p><p>"Oh gross, is this the sex game Ray was talking about? You guys gotta-" Gerard interrupts him, "Frank is a little idiot, that's all."</p><p>Gerard gives Frank a quick glance and see's that he's wearing a surprised look on his face, his mouth still in a little grin. He bets that does something for him, being called names or whatever. Actually he doesn't doubt it <em>at all.</em></p><p>Frank doesn't do much after that, he ends up actually messing around with Ray. He keeps taking things from him and hiding them, he keeps poking him and prodding him. Ray doesn't seem to care too much, he eventually stops reacting. That leads to Frank wallowing around and eventually deciding to finally go the fuck to sleep. Gerard also goes to bed but before he steps and stands by Frank's bunk, its dead silent. Just the sound of him breathing deeply, he guesses being an annoying little shit can really tire you out huh?</p><p>~</p><p>The next day Gerard's standing outside of the venue they'll play at the next night. He's smoking and watching around for Frank, waiting for him to tackle him or something stupid. He stands there for a bit kind of enjoys it outside, it's not too hot today. There are clouds in the sky today and plenty of them, it's bright and beautiful.</p><p>There's a soft voice coming around the corner and he walks a bit from the wall he's standing against to peak and see's it's Frank. He's on the phone, probably with his mom, he's always talking to his parents. He is completely caught off guard, he doesn't seem to be paying attention to anything but the call and his cigarette.</p><p>Gerard is trying to think quickly, he's trying to decide what to do, this is probably the best and only chance he'll get. He tries to be quiet, he tries not to drag his feet on the concrete, he moves very slowly. Frank still has his back completely turned still, just moving his hand to his face, doing nothing else.</p><p>He finally is almost fully behind him and he pulls him in from behind, he has his left arm around his abdomen and the other one positioned to have his hand on his throat. The cigarette knocked from his hand and the phone still in his other. Frank makes a very loud surprising shout that he tries to quickly mask as a laugh, Gerard hears Frank's mom ask what that was.</p><p>"N-nothing mom just, something funny. Hey! I have to g-go okay?" Frank stammers nervously, he grins at that, he finally got him. He hears his mom try to continue the conversation, he tells her again quickly that he has to go and he loves her. She continues talking for a few more minutes and in that time Gerard has now moved his right hand around Frank's throat. He doesn't squeeze it at first but then he starts to slowly close his hand around it tightly.</p><p>Frank makes a small squeak, he then tells her goodbye yet again. He waits until he hears the two little tones chime when the call fully ends. Gerard chuckles a little but, he feels pretty good about this.</p><p>"Hi Frankie," he says lowly in his ear. Frank does the nervous giggle again, "H-hey," he stutters out again. He tightens his hand around him a bit more, Frank gives out a small choked out "Oh fuck."</p><p>"That's right, I got you fucker. Told you I'd win," he noses at his neck. Frank breaths out a little shallowly, he's trying to rub himself against Gerard.</p><p>"Nothing to say hmm?" He says smugly to the younger man, he feels him shiver in his arms.</p><p>"No one's out here, would be pretty cute If I fucked you out here."</p><p>Frank groans obscenely at that comment, Gerard feels like he's going to lose his mind.</p><p>"Maybe that won't happen, I don't think you deserve that."</p><p>Frank groans again, this time Gerard squeezes particularly hard around his throat and the sound gets cut off slightly. He likes him like this, powerless and needy, it's one of the best sights. For a while he just feels him in his arm, his heart beating loudly. He places a few small kisses on the side of his neck, he can't help it.</p><p>He then backs them against the wall, they're shuffling back a little awkwardly until he feels his back hit the wall. He decides to flip them around, he tries to move quickly again. He pushes Frank up against the wall and pins him there, he puts one of his hands right around his throat again. He looks at Frank, his big wide eyes, his flushed face. He really threw him off, he looks so sweet. His lips are pink and sweet, they look like little pieces of candy to him.</p><p>His shirt is a little too small for him and riding up a little bit, exposing his tattoos. Gerard looks down and lightly rubs at the exposed skin, he then digs his nails in sharply. He hears Frank hiss and breathing heavily, he looks back up at his face with a dark smile.</p><p>"You're going to take what I give you, got that?" Gerard continues to grip Frank's throat and hip firmly, not too tightly.</p><p>"Yes, fuck yeah, okay-" Frank is breathless, he can tell this is going to leave him in a total daze. This is going to be like a huge explosion, he can't wait knock his whole world out of orbit again. He has that affect on Frank and Frank on him.</p><p>"Shut up," Gerard says lightly. The hand on his hip moves to the button on his jeans, once again a little too tight for him but it's cute. He undoes the button and slowly unzips his fly, he tugs them down a bit along with Frank's underwear. His cock springing free, he's fully hard, he's a bit red and leaking precum.</p><p>Gerard smirks and looks back up at Frank who's biting down on his lip, the pink flush on his cheeks deepening. He kisses him hard and deep, he bites down on his lip a little too harshly and tastes a small bit of his coppery blood. Frank is very eager to comply, he tries shoving his tongue into Gerard's mouth, he squeezes around his throat very tightly and continues to kiss him. He goes until Frank looks like he can't take it anymore, his face red, he let's go and let's Frank breathe.</p><p>As Frank is catching up on air Gerard moves his free hand to his cock, Frank is almost completely knocked out of air again. He moans too loudly, he squeezes on his throat again. He licks his palm slowly, making sure Frank is watching him. He then moves so slowly it's almost painful, he wraps his hand around Frank's hard cock.</p><p>He continues his slow moment, he twists a little bit, Frank tries to thrust into his hand. Gerard tightens the grip on his throat again and starts moving his hand quickly, he looks at Frank and see's the daze again. Like he's seeing stars, he listens to the small choked off noises he makes. He gives another harsh squeeze and moves his hand on his cock even quicker, squeezing it.</p><p>Frank is making a small choked out whine when he cums, he cums in-between both of them. The liquid on both of their clothes, sticky and messy. Frank taps his hands on Gerard's shoulder twice and he loosens his grip on his throat. He gasps and start to breathe deeply again, the air feeling sweet in his lungs. Almost longing for that deep burn again, wanting to be cut off from air, only seeing and feeling Gerard.</p><p>"Suck me off," Gerard says as he wipes his hand on Frank's shirt. Frank pushes him against the wall and gets on his knees and wastes no time at all, he quickly undoes Gerard's jeans. His hands are shaking, he looks completely fucking gone, the stars and fireworks still blooming in his eyes, his head is gone.</p><p>Gerard feels the warm air hit his hips, he feels Frank's hands on his skin. Featherlight touches, rubbing softly and caressing. Frank takes a moment to just stare at his cock, he never brags he never tries to "show off," Gerard knows his dick is big. He also knows that Frank love his dick, he loves anything to do with it.</p><p>Frank gives him that little smug smirk again, he slowly licks his lips and takes the head of his dick in his mouth. He sucks on it lightly and slowly, there's no rush for him. Oh no, not at all, he's going to try to take his sweet time and Gerard is having none of it. He pushes his head down on his cock, he grips Frank's head. His hair threading through his fingers, he takes a moment for him to get used to it. For him to breathe a bit, then he begins to fuck his mouth.</p><p>He's making those little whining noises again, he's trying to control himself a little more. Gerard pulls him off to breathe, he watches as Frank's mouth comes off and is messy and wet. His spit all over his lips and dripping down his chin, his eyes watering. Frank is almost to eager and immediately attaches his mouth to Gerard again, he taps his hand against his hip again.</p><p>Gerard takes that and begins to thrust into his mouth again, not being gentle this time. He moves roughly, he goes a little longer that previously. He feels the warmth envelope him, the wetness completely drenching him, the needy noises Frank is making.</p><p>He stares down at him and thinks again on how his hand was just wrapped so tightly around his throat, he probably will have bruises. He knows Frank likes bruises, he likes the way they appear and then disappear, he likes to poke them and hiss in pain. Frank likes that pain, he likes giving them to Frank even more, the way they look on his skin, the idea he fucked him so hard it did that to him.</p><p>It becomes too much, far too much for him and he let's Frank pull off again to breathe. This time he starts to stroke himself, the sopping wetness completely covering his palm, he pulls the younger mans head forward and places his cock on his tongue. He moves his hand up and down, Frank quickly replaces it with his own. He begins to hollow his cheeks, sucking and pulling him in. Gerard feels the pull and cums in his mouth, he grabs at his head again roughly pulling his hair.</p><p>Frank continues to suck, he goes until he feels Gerard push him off lightly. He stares up at Gerard and opens his mouth, showing his tongue covered in cum. Gerard shivers and watches the man swallow it, giving him the sultry slutty look he wouldn't stop giving him before.</p><p>He then rests his head against Gerard's leg, he's trying to get as much air in his lungs as possible.</p><p>"Marry me," Frank says breathlessly, his voice raw and rough.</p><p>"Oh shut up," Gerard rolls his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>